monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Iolanthe Syrinx
"Please Seriphia, do not even '''think' about touching my violet."'' - Iolanthe conversing with her younger sister Seriphia Syrinx about not touching her violet. Iolanthe (yo-lan-the) ''Dahlia ''(dah-lee-ah) Calla (ka-lah) Syrinx (seer-rinx) is the daughter of a satyr and a meadow nymph (Leimonide). Character Personality Iolanthe Dahlia Calla Syrinx, or Iolanthe for short; is a mature and nature-loving meadow nymph who is described as "headstrong, responsible and very intelligent", but of course, that's only on the outside. On the inside, she is actually quite frail and fragile as her life is tied with the violet that sits on her head and often panics when her flower is missing. Iolanthe is a talented gardender (being born with a natural taste for agriculture), singing (as nymphs are also known to sing) and cooking (that's just a talent she has..) and speaks in a very verbose manner. She is also motherly-like to those who are younger than her and keeps her precious things to a close distance between her and her friends. Iolanthe is also very loving and cares for all kinds of animals (minus pests) and cares very much for nature and will rage and "break some glass" if any form of nature gets harmed or destroyed in front of her. Appearence Iolanthe, as a nymph, looks like a normal normie (except for the fact that she has plant vines growing from her arms). She has chestnut brown hair (styled in a braid) with caucasian peach skin. Her eyes are a carribean blueish green-like color and has a distinctive shine in her eyes. Unlike having chestnut hair, she actaully has back thickish eyebrows (which either means that her hair was dyed or that was just natural) that gives her a very serious and mature look. Her usual lip color is an orchid purple color with numerous of shades in it too and her nails are orchid purple also. Looking a little short in her picture, she actually is very tall and is as tall as Abbey Bominable yet not as tall as her. Relationships Family Iolanthe is the daughter of a satyr and a leimonide (meadow nymph) and has a sister named Seriphia Syrinx (who tends to annoy and bother her many times and is actually a satyress rather than a nymph like Iolanthe herself). Her family is pretty mixed up as her mother's side is all nymph-blood while her father's side is all satyr-blood. Iolanthe also has a late satyr uncle who was killed by the Hunters of Artemis and apparently holds some sort of grudge against them too. Friends/Acquaintences Iolanthe is always one to make friends as most of her friends are either woodland creatures or plants though she is on good terms with a fox-demon named Vixen Fox. She is also acquaintences with Canis Fox-Teumessian and they get along swellingly. Enemies/Rivals As mentioned in the Family section, she holds some sort of grudge against the Hunters of Artemis and is big-time rivals with Nefera de Nile, Cleo de Nile's older sister. Romance She woud rather drown than have any romantic interests though Heath has tried numerous of times to flirt with her but he, like usual, has failed (and almost got a thorn through his chest too!). Trivia *Iolanthe means "violet flower" in Greek (?) which is a bit ironic since her associated flower (and life source) is the violet. **While Iolanthe's other names: Dahlia and Calla; are names of types of flower genuses. ***And once again, "syrinx" means "pipes" in Latin. *Iolanthe, along with Alessia G. Liddell, Caroline Reaper (Now retired) and Hellana "Hella" Underworld; are the most distinctive, unique and most detailed OCs of Piplupgirl123. Gallery Miscellaneous Iolanthe Syrinx.png|Pre-Shading and Smoothing w/ Grey background Iolanthe SyrinxPre.png|Pre-Shading and Smoothing w/ White background Iolanthe Syrinx(Upd8s).png|Post-Shading and Smoothing w/ Grey background (Basic) Iolanthe_Syrinx2.png|Post-Shading and Smoothing w/ White background FanArt ForPip.png|Iolanthe drawn by Admin146 Category:Greek Mythology Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Piplupgirl123's Girl OCs Category:Females Category:Satyr Category:Nymph Category:Hybrid